Slug of a different kind
by Zander Tukavara
Summary: My my what has Shepard gotten himself into this time. After the crucible is set off our good friend finds himself far from home and stuck up creek without a paddle. Now he must do anything to get back to earth, the Milky Way and the Normandy (this is my first story feed back is always welcome and apricated)
1. Ain't that a kick in the head

Chapter 1: ain't that a kick in the head

"The options have been Set make your choice" the catalyst said in a voice too out of place for it's form

I had never even considered the possibility that The Illusive Man was right but even now with the option right there the words escaped my mouth "I never signed up to make truce with the reaper I said I would destroy them whatever the cost" as I fired round after round in to the conduit to set off the crucible I whispered under my breath "I'm sorry Tali please forgive me" as the last round hit I saw flames begin to engulf me then nothing I was out like a light.

(Eli's POV)

Six hours later

It was my shift to watch our guest when we first found him well it certainly was one of the more colourful interactions I've had. At first it was a low hum seemingly ignorable but it soon grew to high screaming sound and then a large explosion the sound of thunder. I was roused from my thoughts by the mysterious man turning he did this every hour or so. Looking at him now I saw he was very badly injured which we knew already but one of the scars one his face was glowing a faint orange light. The gang and I need to question him when he's up for it.

(Shepard's POV

My head was pounding like it was after project Lazarus then I heard a kid's voice yell "hey guys I think he's waking up" followed by foot steps.

"Figures it's your shift" a slightly deeper voice said

"This man is almost as mysterious as Pronto" someone said in a French sounding accent

"What do you think happened Eli" a small feminine voice finished

My eyes flew open and I sat up, immediately regretting it letting out a pained groan "you pigtails where am I" I snapped.

She responded alarmingly calm "your in the Shane hideout, and don't snap at me"

The young man was the next to speak "who are you, and what's up with the glowing scars"

"Scars what do you mean" my eyes widened "pass me a mirror" the largest in the room passed me one "dam it this makes me rather conspicu.. Wait what happened to the reapers!?"

(Kord's POV)

"Ah dude what's a reaper" I asked

He replied with a hint of venom in his voice "what do you mean have you been living under a rock, the reapers destroying everything and everyone in there path harvesting advanced civilizations dose any of this ring a bell"

"Ah no not really" I replied "but they sound horrid"

"Well welcome to my life" the scarred man Said sarcastically


	2. Back to reality

Chapter 2: back to reality

Not three minutes passed before I heard it an alarm "whats going on, whats that alarm for" I yelled hysteria infecting my voice

The young man I had come to know as Eli responded "proximity alert looks like one of Blakk's men"

"Kid you helped me so your on my good side this guy is your enemy so I'll help you" I said checking my tactical cloak

Eli responded almost instantly with a course "no your badly injured stay here"

"Fine" I said but as soon as Eli was out of range I activated my cloak and went after that goon that tripped the alarm

(Eli's POV)

"That guy offered to help" I started "but he's too injured" as if to punctuate my sentence the mysterious stranger appeared behind the intruder out of thin air choked him out

"Too injured am I" he yelled at the gang

"Well thanks but you are very injured " I yelled back

"I have implants to regulate that" he yelled back

"So what's your name?" Kord asked

"back at the hideout " he yelled once more then started rubbing his throat

(Shepard's POV)

As the gang walked in I started explaining "so where do I begin... *sigh* my name is Commander Shepard saviour of the citadel, first human spectre, commander of the Nomandy"

Eli and his gang stared but it was the big blue guy who started "names Kord"

"I'm Trixie" the small girl said

"And I am Pronto, the magnificent" the short mole said

"I take your mole friend gave himself that title?" I asked and got nods around the room "well I need to find my crew you wouldn't happen to have seen a large Turian would you" getting the silence I thought I continued "well if you don't know who I am and you haven't heard of the reapers I'm likely in a dimension parallel to my own" the whole room looked confused and shocked as I finished "the blast from the crucible would have created enough energy to... Don't mind me just thinking out loud"

Eli stopped me from continuing by saying "look Shepard was it? We have our own problems as you've clearly seen.

Helping you get back will take time and we have stop Doctor Blakk"

"Well I'll help you set me up with a room get me a chin-up bar and give me some time to get some gear and I'll help you stop this Blakk guy. In exchange when this is over you help me get back do we have a deal?" I asked extending my hand

"Deal" Eli stated shaking my hand

"Good now do you now of a junk yard around here that I can find some parts? I don't feel comfortable using.. whatever that is on your shoulder" I said uncomfortably as the orange creature ignited itself "ah! Jesus what are they"


	3. Through the fire and flame

Chapter :3 Through the fire and flame

(Shepard's POV)

Eli and the rest of the Shane gang were off practicing with their "slugs" as they called them. the gang procured me some clothing it was strange looking boasting black "duelling" gloves a white Tshirt with an armoured shoulder and jeans. I was fine tuning the rifle and pistol I cobbled together with the help of that Kord guy. He might be the size of a Krogan but he's got the mechanical experience of a Quarian I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my temples. The implants where acting up again, third time today the crucible's blast screwed them up. Going back to my rifle I found the problem with the firing mechanism. I applied some oil tightened the screws and it was back in working order "dam haven't had to do this in years last time was when we still waited for weapons to cool off" I said jokingly it was actually during the skyllian blitz. I gave a moment of silence for my lost comrades then finished with the rifle then moved on to the pistol put a suppresser on it just in case. I put the pistol in the hollowed out area of the case and took apart the rifle and snapped them in to there places. This would have taken far too long if my omni-tool was broken luckily it wasn't. I heard the door open and the gang came back in.

(Kord's POV)

"I still don't like this Eli you remember what happened with Twist" I said hesitantly

Eli turned around told me the facts "first he fell out of a hole through the air then he realized he might not be in his universe he's been through enough and if he is working for Blakk we take him Down simple"

"Yea I know but he keeps giving strange answers to my questions like he knows something I don't" I said only to be interrupted by Shepard at the door

"So Kord you want straight answers I'll give you some" he said

"Well okay um what are the reapers exactly?" I asked

"They're a race hyper advanced machines the come every fifty thousand years to harvest advanced space faring species then they vanish. next" Shepard said

"What about other species?" Trixie asked

"Well there's the Quarians,the geth,the krogan,the drell,hanar, Batarian,asari,salarian , Turian,elcor,and volus might be some I missed but there are a lot of races" Shepard said "no more questions we received a distress call while you were out training here"

The screen crackled and stated playing it's message "Help me Eli,Kord,Trixie I'm being held at lands end cavern I snuck in here to send this message but" she got cut off by the door opening "no no help" the woman yelped before the message cut to static

"Lands end that's way to far out maybe there's someone closer who can do it" Trixie started

"No no trade offs she asked for us by name" Eli replied

"Shepard this isn't fake right?" Kord asked

"I don't know my optical implants have been rather touchy lately doesn't seem fake but just in case stay on guard when we get there" Shepard replied simply

"Well let's saddle up" yelled Eli


	4. The master of the games

Chapter:4 The master of the games

(Shepard's POV)

We had been riding for hours before we reached lands end it was a lot like the badlands of Rannoch and less like Tuchunka which I was expecting "Tali" I sighed just loud enough the Kord heard me

"Ah who?" Kord asked

"Hmm? oh just an old friend this place just reminds me of her" I deflected the question about my lover

"Ok bro whatever you say" replied Kord

"You love her don't you?" Eli asked out of no where

"Yeah, yeah I do" I said not needing to ask who "but when this is over I'll see her again" I said looking on the bright side

30 minutes later

"Well here we are be on guard" I whispered

"Yeah be prepared for a fight" Eli continued for me

We opened the door to the shack to find only the camera with the distress call on it

"This is definitely the place" Trixie started

"But where is the distressed damsel" Pronto whined

"Right here" said a voice from a door as a strange man jumped out from it"but I'm not a damsel and I'm certainly not in distress" he continued

"Ambush!" Eli yelled "if your working for Blakk you must be new"

"he's next weeks contestant you are the game today" the stranger said

"Who are you?" Eli asked

"Me? I am the master of the games and what's really cool about my games is you don't lose points when you fail you lose everything l" he said in a psychotic voice

"To hell with this fire!" I yelled as I put three shots into him before I realized

"A hologram" Kord stated

"Shit" I cursed

"Did you really think it would make it that easy for you your playing against the best brain in the cavern" he said as he grabbed a holographic brain and kissed it "what a specimen you should consider it A badge of honor that I choose you as opponents"

"If you're so great how come we never heard of ya?" Kord asked

"Because the looser of my games can't talk" he yelled psychotically

"We can't lose because we aren't playing we're leaving" Eli said as he started toward the door only for the room to flip

"And I thought this would be boring" I said jokingly

"Shut up Shepard" Trixie snapped

"Oh come on by my standards this is fun taking down morons like this guy making everything safer" I continued

"Now how did you get up there I'll get you down in just a second" the game master said as he pushed a blue button that straightened the room "now which one was it eenie ,meenie, miney' moe" he pushed a big red button and the far wall started pushing in

"Oh no I seem to have pressed the squishier button oh dear I don't have the override password quick do nothing I'm going to find help"The game master said as he disappeared into the console

"Got'a do something soon or what you're doing to be turned into a shane gang cube" Kord said

"You think?!" Pronto yelled

Eli and Kord fired some slugs at the wall but the holes instantly sealed up

"yeah about that help it doesn't look like anyones around but I did find a DJ yo yo yo MC mixMaster game master in the house I was thinking of busting out sweet beat for you hip cat to get thin to". Game master psychotically said

"Smooth jazz? I hate smooth jazz!" Kord yelled

"The worst part about this is that ass hole is trying to act funny" I said

"Trixie fire a Rammstone at the wall Joules will short out the motor" Eli yelled

It worked and we ran out

"Joules?" Eli yelled

"bludgeon?" Kord called

"Calling all slugs" Trixie said

"Ah there" pronto pointed around the corner

They turned out to just be more holograms

"Ooh Wasn't that exciting and that was only your first challenge" Game master said

"And our last gamer guy just give us our slugs and we'll call it a draw" Eli stated

"I've gone through considerable trouble and expenses to match wits with you I only chose the best and my research says three of you are" he said "I didn't bother researching the Molenoid or the man with no slugs"

"Big mistake you bloody wanker" I said

"My rules are simple any slug you use I take survive my challenges and you'll see them at the end" he stated matter of factly

"Eli we could lose all our slugs" Trixie started

"We are leaving the Joules and the others" Eli protested

"That's the spirit" the game master loudly said "now lady and gents step right up for your next challenge!" He continued like he was A game show host "pull the lever and win a prize"

Eli stepped up to the lever and pulled with all my might

"Round and round it goes and where it stops is a where you go" Game master said an all too happy voice "please don't land on freedom please don't land on freedom" it landed right next to freedom "ohh that was really really intense let's see what you won"


	5. The Challenges

Chapter: 5 the challenges

(Editors note this chapter I will be switching Point Of View a lot)

(Trixie's POV)

"I don't know what that wackos game plan is we have try to not use slugs

to deal with it" Eli said

"Hey!" Something grabbed my blaster so I went to get it "that was a challenge?" I asked

"No that was a distraction" Shepard said "now help!"

I turned around and everyone was entangled in vines

"I think it may be time to seriously reconsider this no slug rule" Pronto squealed

"I think you may be right" Eli pulled his blaster and shot buzzsaw out taking everyone's vines off

"OK but now you lost buzzsaw I hope it was worth it" Kord started

"Oh it was... for me" The game master said

pronto growled and fired a Ramstone at him

we all yelled at him

"Oh goody another slug it'll make a great addition to my collection" he started "but I can't just take something without giving something back here have an apple" he threw a apple with a fuse "go on take a bite it's practically exploding with flavour"

"Shit run" Shepard yelled

The "apple" exploded and caused the entire stage to change

"Two bridges but only one will get you safely across the quicksand lake make your choice quick that bucket of rotting apples are to about tip" The game master said even more psychotic than ever

"Why don't we swim across?" Pronto suggested

"Because it's quicksand" I stated

"Precisely" pronto said loudly

"Hmm he wouldn't expect us to go for the good bridge unless that's what he wants" Eli thought out loud

"Eli choose quickly" I said

"Jump" everyone got on the shabby bridge

"Wrong Choice" Game master stated

"Jump to the other bridge" Eli yelled

The entire bridge started rocking and bucking about and pronto fell down

As we all made it across but pronto

(Pronto's POV)

"I should've brought my bathing suit" pronto said as pronto dove into the quicksand "ohh this is nice" pronto thought "oh the bottom" I thought as I started to dig through the bottom of the quick sand lake "Gauck cough hello"

"Hey he's talking to us from the soupy beyond" Kord said like a baby

"No from the darkly below where someone doesn't understand the concept of a well lit workplace" Pronto said

"How did you survive?"Trixie asked

"Why shouldn't I have?molenoids spend their summers bathing quicksand also I dug a hole through the bottom of the pit"

"that makes your inside operative find where the game masters controlling all this and report back but keep this quiet we can't have him know you're down there moling around" Eli said

"Understood agent pronto is on the move like a ghost" pronto continued

(Eli's POV)

"four contestant stand you truly are the most impressive I've ever challenged" Game master said

"Maybe we're not impressed playing against a lonely crackpot with him too much time on his hands" I insulted him

"I had some more challenges planned but let's just skip to the grand finale and this time it's personal" Game master said as everything went black

"Ah Eli our hero to slugs and people alike can you save them both? and if not who do you choose?"

"I know you two from the zombie mall what are you doing here?" I asked they responded with bickering

"Well it wasn't my idea, I can tell ya we should have taken the cruise Silvia"

"You need need to get out of your comfort zone Howard"

"Remember what the doctor said that my comfort zone"

"doctor Schmoctor honestly"

"Do we really ...really right here right in public"

(Trixie's POV)

"Trixie dear sweet,Trixie. How about little target practice,hmmm. Five targets, five shots if you can make them that is"

"You think I'm wasting my slugs on your silly game forget it"

"then allow me to supply the slugs"

They fell through a tube in the wall

"Though I very much doubt even that will help you"

"what are you saying I can't shoot straight"

"Hm hm well see won't we"

(Shepard's POV)

"Commander I know relatively little about you but I know you have a device that turns you invisible"

"what's your point you Wanker?"I asked

"If you can get through this obstacle course you'll have a chance to get away, I doubt you'll take it with your friends still here"

I started running but there was a large pit the bridge was invisible

(Kord's POV)

"Kord the brilliant engineer you have two minutes to build something amazing or your friends will have a nasty surprise"

"Eli? Trixie? Shepard?" I yelled into my comm only getting static

Seeing what was going on on the screens I got to work

(Eli's POV)

"these chairs are extremely well-made look at the joinery" said Silvia

Hank Replied "Sylvia, I don't care about the cotton-pickin' joinery"

"Somethings not right here" I said "Okay whiff stink'em!"

As he impacted They didn't react"ah so thats his game"

(Kord's POV)

As I tightened the last bolt I exclaimed "there we go" before realizing I had no idea what it was "What the heck is this thing". Turning back to the screens I realized that if Trixie hit that last target Eli and her where history

(Pronto's POV)

As pronto creeped out from around the rock Pronto saw The game master "team pronto to talk dog I have eyes on the package and I see the slugs they look like they're connected to the package it's really creepy" Pronto finished

"Got it so thats why she does it" Eli stated

(Shepard's POV)

"If you're listening your an ass you know that right" I cursed

"Oh I know" The game master mused

"Shit do it for Tali" I said as I stepped onto the cloaked platform

(Kord's POV)

"Kord your times up what did you make for me?" The game master asked

"A jet pack but it ain't for you" I stated as I took off Flying to Trixie's little box stopping the last shot

"thanks but you made me miss my shot" Trixie snapped

"Yeah and that shot would have dumped Eli in the drink and turned you to paste" I said they shot up my phosphorus slug lighting up the machine above

"Oh" was all Trix said "is that Japack?"

The Pack miss fired and broke"it was a jetpack"

(Eli's POV)

"Watching and waiting? you really need to brush up on your hero skills" the game master said

"They didn't react to the stink they're more of your robots and I know you won't hurt slugs you need them for there power" I stated

"Oh what else do you know?" He mused

"that you're just a clever nerd in a basement who's hooked up to a slug energy machine the power himself and his fantasy" I said my voice rising toward the end

"how could you know that" he yelled

"why don't you stop playing games with robots and holograms" I said poking the projection "and match wits with me in the real world" I finished

"Fine" and with that the walls fell

"There you guys are" Shepard yelled

"In fact I'll even show you the way" the game master continued as rocks began to fall

"It's another challenge you guys go" I said

"No this is my fault I'll fix it" Shepard stated

"Hey guys" Pronto said as he popped up from a hole "hop in"

We all slid down to the central chamber

"Ah Friends to the end what noble losers" Game master said

"We ain't that Noble" Kord said

"we just found a better way down" Trixie continued

"on the pronto express toot toot" Pronto whooped

"Stop your yammering and Fire" Shepard yelled a few rounds escaping his gun "dam strong cyclonic Barriers"

"Everyone under the geoshard" I yelled Shepard stayed out to draw fire

(Shepard's POV)

"Hey you fuck" I yelled as I drained his shield "this for putting me through those trials" I said my fist colliding "this is for putting my friends in danger" I said again "and this is for everyone else you killed" I yelled my omni-blade drawing only to have him throw me back and shatter the geoshard hut

Jumping out of the explosion Eli drew his double barrel mod and fired destroying the container housing the slugs

"Nooooooo! Grrrr One final challenge" the game master said pressing a red button "I've started a melt down that will destroy this cavern you might have just enough time to save the slugs or catch me" He said running

"He's right bro" Kord said

"Forget him save the slugs" Eli yelled"

Eli shot a drill nosed slug I've never seen and Trixie shot an arachnet after it laying a web on the ground I grabbed an armful of slugs and dropped them on it along with everyone else "there's one left you guys go" Eli yelled as we ascended I heard the sound of a slug hitting velocity and sighed

As we reach the surface Eli came up behind us "well that was a bust looks like we'll have to look out for fake rescue missions now on" Kord said

"this wasn't in fake saved them" Eli said pointing at the slugs


	6. Down Time

Chapter:6 Down time

(Editors note: I figured the gang and Shepard could use some time off so they are going to play one of mass effect's sports you'll see how it turns out btw I had writers block so I made this to give me more time for the next really big chapter)

(Eli's POV)

"Alright Shepard what's this about?" I asked

"I thought we could use a break" Shepard simply stated

"Yeah you said that but where are we going?" I asked once more

"I suppose it won't hurt to let you know now" Shepard stated "we're playing biotic-ball" he finished with a smile on his face

"What's biotic-ball?" Trixie asked

"Well you know I've been taking measurements on you guys? It was for your gear" Shepard said "I've been setting this place up for a while with Kord's help"

"So this big area we been making has been for a game?" Kord asked

"Well yes it's for some down time" Shepard continued "so your gears right over there I'll just need a blood sample" he finished pulling out some needles

"Why do you need our blood?" I asked

"Oh it's just to key everything to our DNA" Shepard said taking samples "well go grab your gear" he said pulling up his omni-tool

"So you guys up for a little game?" I asked

"Okay just need to adjust the magnetic polarity and that should do it" Shepard said as our gloves began to glow

"So how do we play?" Kord asked

"Well to play you'll need biotics but since none of us have them I devised solution. Your gloves are ionized with strong magnets that's why I needed your blood. Think powerful thoughts and you should fire this ball away" Shepard finished by throwing a light blue ball at me "think fast chuckles!"

"Whoa!" I yelled catching it

"Okay powerful thoughts" I thought and with that the ball flew fifty feet away only to bounce off of nothing

"Allow me to explain the rows pillars that surround the field are magnetized just like the ball and your gloves if the ball goes out of bounds the magnetic force will push it back onto the field. Now you see those nets over there? If this was real biotic-ball you would have people trying to throw you through the air, pull you to the ground or throw miniature black holes in your way but that won't fly here so to make sure everyone is equal grounds blasters and slugs over there we'll do a round with them later" he said pointing to a small building with more than enough room for Burpy and the rest

"Well what about you? You have that tactical cloak and our gear's coding are in your omni-tool" Trixie asked

"My tactical cloak is in there and I'll put my omni-tool in the building too" Shepard continued "right now I'm showing you guys how to play. A team can use any means to get a goal so long as it doesn't involve physically injuring another player that only means not breaking bones however so be prepared for pain. It's a lot like slug ball but in this case the ramps that Kord ate it on won't be there" he finished

"Let's get started!" Kord yelled running to one end with me. Trixie and Pronto ran to the other end

"OK let's play some biotic-ball" Shepard yelled

2 hours later

(Shepard's POV)

"Hey Shane watch your aim" I yelled dodging a Ramstone

"Sorry Shepard" Eli yelled back

Seeing a tornado coming at me I rolled to the left "Nice shot Trixie a little more practice and you might hit me" I yelled

"Shepard set me up" Eli yelled

"Okay here!" I yelled shooting the ball up

Eli hit it with Burpy sending it all the way to the net "run stop that ball" Kord yelled

"Pronto will win this match for us" Pronto yelled shooting stinky at the ball then running though and launching the ball into our net

"Good shot Pronto there might be hope for you yet" I yelled at him

"Who's side are you on" Eli yelled

"I'm on my side I'm teaching you guys and this is how you get better" I said

"Eli think fast" Kord yelled firing Bludgeon at him

"What" was all he got out before getting hit by the Ramstone Eli groaned "I'm fine"

"Dam I haven't had this much fun since before the war" Shepard yelled

"Eat it Shepard!" Kord yelled as I got nailed with a Ramstone sending me onto my back

"I'm okay *cough* *cough*" I coughed

"Fire!" Eli yelled as the ball flew from his hands fifty feet into the net

"So pizza when this is over?" I asked picking myself off the ground

"Sure" Kord said

3 hours later

Grabbing a slice I asked "So did I ever tell you guys about when I had to take down an identity thief? Well this is what happened. Hakket ordered the Normandy crew into dry dock and her crew on shore leave" seeing everyone was losing interest I started to get to the good parts "Joker asked me to go get some sushi with him but only a few minutes after I sat down an alliance communications officer came in to warn me her name was Maya Brooks then mercenaries attacked the restaurant looking for me they broke the fish tank that happened to be the floor and I fell 3 stories down, now no one would let that go not even Joker. After a while Tali called on my comm asking what happened" everyone seemed enthralled by the story of a war hero, so I continued on like this for a while telling the story answering questions and such "so it turns out that the identity thief was actually a clone of me yeah crazy I know so after a while of running through the archives we caught up with him but we got trapped in a vault" I saw Kord had a puzzled look on his face "do you have something to say Kord?"

"yeah you aren't telling us everything" Kord said

"your sharp like a razor lad" I stated "so you remember that Communications officer yeah she was working with the clone the whole time"

five minutes later

"I said get off my ship coldly stomping down on his hands and he fell down crashing into the side of a building nothing note worthy happened for a while until right before we landed and Brooks broke free saying you'll miss me I shot her in the back as she ran with a stone cold "not at this range I won't" after that I hung out with some friends for a while helped some people and then had a party everything was crazy all night it ended with us taking this group photo" I said showing everyone the photo of the Normandy crew having a grand time with Tali next to me

"So I'd say it's about time we get to bed. Next time please don't talk everyone's ears off Shepard" Eli said

"yeah that's probably a good idea Shane" I said heading to my room


	7. The Project

**_Sorry about the increadable delay. all my work on this whole story was deleted when my phone broke but I've got it back now so regular updates. Enjoy_**

Chapter :7 The project

(Shepard's POV)

{Shepard's journal}

Still have no idea the year or month so I'll just cut to it

Burpy got sick a while back had to take him to somewhere called the light we got ambushed by Blakk's men at the entrance of the well had to hold them off until Eli got back he smelled like he crawled through five miles of Dextro sewage, a week later a creature from the deep caverns attacked a small village a few caverns over took me down last thing I remember Pronto setting the place on fire {End

"105, 106, 107" I heard foot steps " yeah Kord 108"

"Hey ah what are you doing?" Kord asked

"109 hanging sit-ups great for the core muscles 110" I grunted

"Well any ways I need some help and well you wouldn't happen to know anything about machinery like our mecha beasts would you?"Kord asked curious as always

now just hanging upside down I said "when training for the N7 program I was forced to learn all sorts of things shuttle repair being one so yeah I guess I do" I finished dropping from my bar

"Sweet thanks Shepard these upgrades are going to be awesome" Kord said bubbly with enthusiasm to get started

A few days later

"So element zero how does that work?" Kord asked

"Well it's a mineral that's formed when a star dies and go's supernova" I explained "we refine it into dust and use it in our starships FTL cores and also throughout the entire ship you give it a positive charge to increase the mass of an object and a negative charge to lower the mass this allows for artificial gravity or faster than light travel" I finished

"Wow thats awesome" Kord said

"it's not really awesome if you're exposed to it on a daily basis" I stated longing for a spacefaring ship again preferably the Normandy "that's also how one gets biotics. But I wasn't lucky enough. It only happens to people when they are exposed to Ezo inside the womb"

"This all sounds like a bunch crap from a si-fi vid" Kord stated with a chuckle "can ya hand me a wrench?" Kord asked "they're in the cabinet over there" he finished pointing at it

"Sure. Hey I found a glitch in gliders circuits you want me fix it" I asked knowing the answer

"Of course I want you to fix it... After you get those parts" Kord said

"I know just checking these are your mechas after all" I said in defence

This back and forth conversation continued for about 4 hours until we finished just as Eli knocked on the garage door "hey lovebirds you done in there" Eli mocked

I opened the door and replied "yeah we'd have been done sooner but the grease monkey over here wouldn't stop asking about element zero" I finished pointing at Kord

"Hey I only asked once" Kord yelled

"Yeah once an hour" I said back

"Anyway the upgrades are in may I present our new and improved mecha beasts" Kord said bowing in the direction of the machines

Eli looked confused so I explained "It's whats on the inside that matters we overclocked the kinetic dampeners and added better exhaust pipes to add some speed for the mod but Kord said that's all I can say he wants a grand unveiling" I said in matter of fact tone

"Well if they're better then let's ride" Eli said


End file.
